Allergic Reaction
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander has a severe allergic reaction
Title: Allergic Reaction
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander has a severe allergic reaction  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #508 from tamingthemuse- Pufferfish

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"Why is it that every time I just want a quiet night with you we ended up having to fight a shit load of vampires?" Xander complained as he and Spike were just about to finish patrol for the night. This always seemed to happen. No silent nights for Spike and Xander.

"Sorry, luv," Spike said before grabbing the closest vampire and tossing him onto the ground before staking him. "You can never say our lives are boring though." He got out the words before he was tackled to the ground by four vampires.

Xander heard him laugh with glee before going to battle with the remaining fledges. Apparently he was having an off day because before he could even take out one of them he was chucked into a tree. Suddenly he was being stung multiple times. Xander thought that maybe the vampires decided to make him their buffet. Something was off though because there was no pressure on his body. Nobody was even touching him. Then what the hell happened?

"Pet? Xan, you okay?" Spike asked. He had taken out the group of vampires on his own. Xander some days wondered why Spike asked him to go with him on patrol.

"What the hell happened?" Xander asked still lying on the ground. He felt funny.

Spike gently helped Xander sit up. "From the looks of it you've been stung by multiple bees. I think there's a hive in the tree."

"I think we've got a pro- pr-," Xander's tongue began to swell up like a pufferfish.

"Xan, what's wrong?" Spike didn't understand what was happening. When he noticed that Xander's breath was becoming labored Spike knew he had to get him to the hospital. With no effort Spike scooped Xander up into his arms and rushed to the truck. He poured Xander in before jumping in himself and broke the speed limit.

Xander knew Spike was driving as fast as he could but that didn't help the fact that he was not able to breathe. His one hand was on his throat and the other was on Spike's jean clad leg scrapping his nails against it.

"I've got you, luv. Almost there," Spike promised and he kept it as he pulled in front of the doors of the hospital not caring that he parked in the spot for ambulances. Not wanting to waste any more time he dragged Xander out of his door. Spike even pushed an EMT out of his way. The fact that the chip fired didn't effect what he had to do.

As soon as the doors opened and Spike stepped two feet into the building he was swarmed by nurses and doctors. 

"What happened?" A nurse asked while the others helped place Xander on a gurney.

"He disturbed a beehive," Spike said. "Is he going to be okay?" He followed the doctors and nurses through the hallways.

The doctor didn't answer. "He's going into anaphylactic shock. I need 0.5 milligrams of epinephrine." As soon as the words left his mouth he had a syringe in his hand. "Are you allergic?" He asked Xander. When Xander made a motion of not knowing the doctor inquired, "Do I have your consent?" He received a struggled nod. He plunged the needle into Xander's thigh and injected the epinephrine.

Spike held his nonexistent breath waiting for Xander to breathe again. The seconds seemed to go on forever before Xander gasped loudly and coughed. He rolled over onto his side and looked at Spike. "You owe me a quiet night out, baby," Xander panted out.

"Anything you want, luv." Spike bumped the doctor out of the way and kissed Xander's forehead. He allowed the doctor back into his spot trying to listen to the orders he was giving out. Xander would have to stay until the next day to make sure he had no reaction to the epinephrine. Spike would have to phone the others to get one of them to pick him up. He didn't curse being a vampire very often but not being able to be the one to bring Xander home made him wish he was human.

The doctor gave Xander something to relax and he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Spike left him for a couple minutes to call Willow before coming back to sit with him for as long as he could. Tomorrow they'd been getting a dozen of those EpiPens and stashing them everywhere Xander could possibly need them. This was never going to happen again on Spike's watch!

The End


End file.
